Always There - Ryan Higa Fanfiction
by Shaan22
Summary: Evannah Reid is living her dreams and her relationship is going string but one mistake throws it all away and shes left broken. But little did she know that someone was always there, loving her. It was none other than one of her best friends, Ryan.
1. Chapter 1

Evies POV

"I still can't believe it" I said, "It doesn't seem real." I said to my best friend, Demi as I showed her the diamond engagement ring I had been given just last night. It was true, my boyfriend of two years, Dominic, _proposed. _I am still in complete shock. I glanced down at the amazing white-gold diamond ring. It was perfect. It had one square stone in the middle and little ones surrounding it. It must have cost him a fortune.

"I'm so jealous, Joe is showing no sign of proposing." She sighed, "You're still so young though."

"I know, trust me I'm not planning on getting married anytime soon. I mean I just opened the school so I need all the money I can get now. I'll still have the occasional look in the bridal magazines." I laughed and so did Demi. Then she sighed.

"Oh shoot, I have to run hon, I have a shoot in 30 minutes, but I'll text you and we can meet up for lunch tomorrow." She said as she got her things together.

"Yeah okay, Bye!" I said as she exited the small coffee shop we were in. I sighed.

_I'm engaged._ _At 22._

It was still such a crazy feeling. I've barely even told anyone, not even my own mother. I got myself together and exited the shop shortly after Demi did. My car was parked nearby and so I got in and began my journey to my house. I stopped at a red light and my phone began to ring. It was Dominic.

"Hello?" I said as I put him on loudspeaker and placing the phone on my lap so I could continue to drive.

"Why hello there, _fiance!_" He sang, causing me to laugh.

"Heyyyy there." I sang back. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Where are you babe?"

"I just left Mackz, I had coffee with Demi so I'm on the way to my house."

"Oh cool, you should swing by Ryan's house, that's where I am." He said. I could tell because of all the chaos in the background. The whole of the YTF crew must be there. Its usually chaotic when they all get together, but I love them nonetheless.

"Okay, I'll be there in like 10." I said.

"Okay bae, love you." He said.

"Love you too."

The light turned green and I made the short journey to my good friend Ryan Higa's house. Ryan was one of those people who you could tell anything to, he was like my best boy friend. He and Dom were super close. I'm really close to most to Dominic's friends which is good. Even the girl ones. I parked a little up from Ryan's and strolled down the sidewalk to his door, my tummy lurched when I rang the doorbell. I guess I was just nervous to see the guys after the engagement. Kev answered the door and surprisingly he threw himself on me, bear hugging me.

"CONGRATULATIONS FUTURE MRS. SANDOVAL!" He shouted.

"Thank you Kevin." I said hugging him back, laughing. He was hilarious.

I walked in and everyone said 'Hey' together. Dom came over and kissed me.

"Hi." I said smiling at him.

"Hey Beautiful." he said.

"Aw you guys are just the cutest thing!" Andrew said. This caused me to blush. "Congrats you guys!" After Andrew congratulated us, everyone here did. Greg, Will, Sean, Viktor, JR and Chester. I noticed Ryan wasn't around.

"Hey, where is Ryan?"

"Here!" Just then he came out of nowhere. As usually he was dressed in his ninja turtle PJ bottoms and a white vest. "Come hereee!" He said hugging me. "Congratulations!"

"Thanks Ry." I said squeezing him back. Everything seemed so perfect.

"You know, I helped Dominic pick your ring." He said as we let go.

"Oh did you now? Well its amazing." I gushed, "Thanks for helping."

"No worries, I only did it because he promised me best man." He whispered and we both laughed.

"Babe, how are gonna celebrate our amazing news?" Dominic asked me from across the room. Hmm. I hadn't really thought about it.

"Oh...um I don't know.."

"You could always have a party?" Chester suggested.

"Yeah, we could do it at Lories Loft, the view from the top of that place is amazing." Dominic suggested.

"Hm, that sounds good, but it can wait. We will plan it soon enough. We haven't even told our parents yet." I said, truthfully.

"You haven't told your mom?!" Andrew said, sounding really shocked.

"No.." I confessed. "I'm just scared of her reaction, I mean she has never had a problem with Dom or anything but I don't know she's very unpredictable."

"Hm, true but I would just tell her soon though, she might get mad that you left it so long." Andrew said as the guys struck up another conversation excluding me and Andrew.

"Yeah, I'll FaceTime her later. Wish me luck."

"You won't need it. She will no doubt be over the moon for you! So, have you any ideas for your wedding?" He said. God, that sounded so crazy coming out of his mouth, I was having a wedding, I was going to be planning a wedding. Crazy.

"Not really. It's still crazy how were engaged. I think were gonna keep it this way for a while then the planning can start."

"Yeah, but obviously YTF will be performing? I mean there is no doubt about that!" He said

"Of course they will!" I said and we laughed. I loved Andrew to death, he was so nice to me. And he's a great father. Caeland - his son - was like the best child ever. And he got his coolness from his Dad.

/

Next Day

/

"5, 6, 7, 8!" I yelled over the music. I was taking a dance class and I was showing them a really high energy hip-hop routine. We all danced in sync to the Chris Brown song, getting each move correct. The group I was taking were teenagers from around 13 to 17 years old. They were really good and I was getting them ready for a competition they had coming up. Once we finished they had it perfect. I pressed pause on the track. "You guys did awesome!" I said breathlessly. "Keep practicing and I'll see you all next week!"

One by one they left the studio and I began to pack up my things. It was only 12.20 when I got done so I decided to ask Ryan if he wanted to hang since D-Trix was filming a video at his house and I didn't wanna disturb him.

"Hello?" He answered after 2 rings.

_"Hey, are you busy?"_

"No, I'm just chilling with Greg and Sean. What are you doing?"

_"Just got done dance practice. Wanna hang?"_

"Sure, come by my place and we can chill."

_"Kay. I'll be there soon."_

"Bye."

_"Bye Heegs" _

The line went dead and I hung up. It will be cool just to chill today since I'll be pretty much lonely all afternoon. I got to Ryan's shortly before 1pm.

"Yo, Evie, whats hann!" Greg greeted me as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Slopps!" I high-fived him. "I don't wanna hug you, I just got done two hours of dance." I said and he made a face as if he were disgusted. "Lovely."

"Hey Evie!" Sean said as he came from the living room. "how are you?"

"I'm great! How's college?"

"It's good, I just hate the early mornings." He said.

"Don't we all. Is Ryan in his room?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think he's just finishing up a video."

"Okay." I said as I made my way down the hall to Ryan's infamous room.

"Niga?" I said as I entered.

"Hey!"

"What's good?"

"Not Youtube, it's saying 234 hours remaining until my video is uploaded." He sighed. "Youtuber problems. So hows engaged life?"

"It's good. I feel so much more older and responsible. Still haven't told my mom." I confessed. It was true, I totally chickened out of FaceTiming her last night to tell her.

"I think the sooner you tell her, the better. In case she hears it from someone else." He made sense. What if she did happen to hear it from someone other than me? That would surely piss her off.

"You're right. I should call her." I said as I pulled my iPhone from my pocket. My belly flipped when I hit the 'call' icon. Here goes nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

Evies POV

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

_Ring Ring_

"Evannah darling!" My mothers perky voice said as she answered. I squeezed my eyes shut as I heard her talk, I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to tell her. I just have this feeling she wont like Dominic and I being engaged.

"Hey mom!" I said fake-enthusiastically, "How have you been?"

"I've been good, how are you? Is Las Vegas treating you well?"

"Yeah everything is great, how is everyone?" I said. I felt sick. But, it has to be done.

"Oh they're fine. Dad says hello and Kelly sends her love. Oh! Baby Dallas has her first tooth! Brian found it just this morning!" She said filling me in on the latest news with my family. Kelly is my older sister, she is 26 and Dallas is her daughter. And also my goddaughter. I missed her so much and hearing she had her first tooth was amazing, it feels like yesterday she was born but it was 6 months ago.

"Aw that's amazing! I can't wait to see you guys again!" I said looking at Ryan who gave me a look as if to say 'hurry up'. He knew I was stalling. I mouthed 'Okay' at him.

"I know we all miss you a lot! So what's been going on with you guys?" She said. I guess this is a perfect opportunity to tell her.

"Well actually, I do have some big news to share." I said slowly, my heart rate began to increase.

"Okay, you're not pregnant are you?!" she said, sounding panicked.

"What? NO!" I quickly confirmed and Ryan started laughing. I slapped him multiple times in order to get him to be quiet.

"Good, so go on then."

"Um..Dominic and I are..um..we're engaged. He proposed and..well I said yes." I stuttered out.

"Oh...okay. And when did this happen?" She didn't sound too happy.

"Just the other night."

"I see. Well I guess I should say congratulations." She said dryly. "I'll be sure to let everyone know your good news."

"Yeah that'd be great." I said, God she was not happy at all. She reacted the exact same way when Kelly got engaged to her husband Brian and she was only 20. She didn't shout or anything but she always had a problem with it saying how she'd be wasting her time getting married so young, but she never married until she was 24. I can just tell that she's pissed off by it.

"Well I have to go and pick Emily up, Maria needs me to babysit. Ill talk to you later, Bye." And the line went dead.

I just sat the phone down beside me exhaling loudly. "Shit!" I thought aloud.

"She didn't take it well did she?" Ryan finally said.

"No, she didn't. She didn't necessarily say it was a bad thing but I can tell when shes pissed. She reacted the same with my sister, God she can be so annoying! Why can't she just be happy for us?" I said, flinging myself back onto Ryan's huge bed.

"I'm sorry Evie. The main thing is that you and Dom are happy and everyone can tell that you are." He said, making me feel a little better.

"I guess but its just a little hard to know that your mom isn't too happy to know how you're engaged to the love of your life." I said, sighing.

/

Ryan's POV

/

"I guess but its just a little hard to know that your mom isn't too happy to know how you're engaged to the love of your life." She said. Damn the love of her life.

I love Dominic and all but Evannah could do so much better. She is beyond beautiful, smart and very talented. Dominic is one lucky guy. And that's why I envy him so much, he has my everything in a person. Evie is the one girl that has it all, she is my definition of perfection. If you haven't guessed it by now, yes. I am completely in love with her. Lucky for me I am pretty damn good actor, so she has no clue. The only one that knows is Sean. I have him sworn to secrecy, if Dominic ever found out, I'd be a dead man. I have to hide how I feel because if I ever did show her how I felt it would completely ruin our amazing friendship, and I would never want that, ever.

"I know it sucks, but there is nothing she can do about it. You guys are happy and that's the main thing." I said, even though I was slightly glad her mom was a little pissed at the situation. I know I shouldn't be happy, but I am.

"Yeah." she sighed.

"So, are you going to Chester's birthday tonight?" I asked, changing the subject.

"That's tonight?!" She said, looking surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know?"

"No I did, I just forgot that it was Saturday." She laughed, "But yeah, me and Dom will be there."

"Good." I smiled and she returned one. Her smiled could easily light up the room.

/

Evies POV

/

I hung out at Ryan's until around 4pm. It was good to spend time with the guys. They always cheer me up. They took my mind of the whole my-mother-hates-my-engagement situation. I was feeling better so I left to go back to Dominics apartment because I basically live there but I do go to my little house every once in a while. I opened the door. I could hear people talking and I noticed that Jarrel was here with Dominic.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hi Evie, congratulations by the way!" Jarrel said politely.

"Thanks." I smiled, "so what's up?"

"Nothing, we just got done filming." Dominic said, "how was dance?"

"It was good. I hung out with Ryan and the guys after because I didn't wanna disturb your filming." I said getting a bottle of water from the fridge.

"Aw bae you coulda came home." Dom said, hugging me.

"And that, is my que to leave. I'll see you guys at Chester's! Bye lovebirds!" Jarrel said, leaving the kitchen.

We both laughed and said, "Bye" together.

"Eugh, I have no idea what to wear to this party later!" I said, setting myself on the kitchen counter, "Why did he pick black and white theme? I don't have any nice dresses those colors."

"Baby, you have hundreds of dresses, besides, you could wear a bin bag and still look amazing." Dom said, coming between my legs. He rested his hands on my thighs.

"Aw that's nice, but you're a liar. Oh I told my mom about the engagement." I confessed and Doms face dropped. He knew how she could be so he was preparing for me to tell him her reaction.

"And?"

"She sounded so pissed. Not that I really care because the main thing is that were happy." I said kissing him. "Right?"

"Yep, who cares what she thinks, as long as you're happy, I'm happy."

"I am." I said softly, kissing his pouted lips. "I love you." I said as his eyes met mine.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." I said, laughing. It was true. I was so in love with this boy, I don't even think he has the slightest clue how I feel about him. I am totally crazy about him. He's my world.

"I need a power nap before this party later." Dominic said, as he yawned.

"Me too, dance took it out of me."

"You know, if me and you go upstairs and get into bed, the last thing that we will do is sleep," he said, with a devilish smirk plastered on his face. "But hey, I aint complaining." He said as we both made our way up the stairs.

"Oh Dominic shut up!" I said, as a little blush crept on my face.

"What can I say, I'm a lucky guy." He said smacking my ass.

"Ow!" I slapped his arm, laughing. "At the rate you're going, you aint getting nothing!"

"I'm sorry baby, but your ass is hella fine." He said, taking his shirt off.

"Still aint getting none!" I said, turning the shower on in the en suite. I locked the door and stripped out of my dance clothes.

"Okay, can we at least share a shower?" He said over the door.

"Nope!" I said and hopped in the shower. That's what he gets.


	3. Chapter 3

Evannah (Evie) POV

I was getting ready for Chester's birthday party. I decided to wear a 3/4 sleeve black skater dress which reached mid thigh, along with my silver sparkly shoes, matching box clutch and silver jewelry. I did my hair in loose curls and it fell nicely just below my breasts. I did my makeup natural but pretty. I didn't feel in the party mood but I had to go, I couldn't ditch Dom and the guys. Plus Demi was going to be there along with a few of Dom's girl friends so it was okay.

I examined myself in the mirror, I looked fine.

"Babe, the guys are here, are you ready?" I heard Dominic yell from the bottom of the stairs. I guess the guys were serious when they said they were gunna hire a limo to drive us to the party.

"Coming!" I said running out of the bedroom. I descended the stairs as fast as I could in my heels and when I came into sight Dominic looked shocked.

"What?! Is there something on me? On the dress?!" I said as I stopped two stairs from the bottom, panicking I examined the dress, if there is a stain on this, I will die!

"No no!" Dom said grabbing my hand, "You look amazing. It just get so awe struck every time I see you looking the way you do."

"Aw, thank you. We better go." I said walking towards the door.

"You go on into the limo, I'll lock the door." Dom said as I made my way toward the impressive long black limousine. The driver was stood outside it so he opened the door and I thanked him politely. I got in and said hey to the guys. Andrew was with this fiance Christine, JR was with Denise, Kev, Ryan, Sean and Will were here too.

"Whats with the limo?" I said over the music as Dom got in.

"It was my idea!" JR said, "I guess I thought it would be fun."

"Yeah it is pretty cool." Dom said. "I haven't been in one for ages."

We all made casual small take as the limousine brought us to the club that the party was at. The music could be heard when we stepped out of the limo. Dominic and Greg were walking in front and glanced behind to see Ryan, he looked to miserable.

"Hey, what's wrong?" I said as we got to the entrance of the club.

"You know I hate clubs, so I guess I'm not really up for this so.."He said sighing and showing the bouncer his ID. One of the perks of being a girl - I rarely get asked for ID.

"I know, I'm so not in the party mood." I said as we entered the club. Part of it was exclusive for Chester's party. It was quite small, and the music was pounding. I gave Chester a birthday kiss and hug and Dominic gave him his present. We got a table and it was Dom, Ryan, Will, Sean Greg and I. This was going to be a long ass night.

/ A few hours into the party /

Okay, maybe I shouldn't have drank so much. I can barely think straight. I guess it was a good way to take my mind off the whole mom situation. I was sitting at the table alone and I knocked back my remainder of my vodka and Redbull. I cringed as the overpowering alcohol slid down my throat. I looked around for Dominic and spotted him talking to Chester, so I made my way over there.

"Hey guyssss!" I said as I slung my arm around Doms broad shoulders.

"Hi Evannah, you enjoying yourself?" Chester asked, laughing at me.

"Yes, but I need a dance partner, so Dominic, lets go!" I said grabbing him and pulling him to the already packed dance floor. We Found Love by Rihanna came on and we danced along to the song. Occasionally I made sure I was grinding against Dom because I know it drives him crazy.

"You need to stop doing that!" He said into my ear.

"Why? You mad?" I said.

"No, I just don't fancy a boner in public!" He said, but it was way too late for that. Mission accomplished.

"I think we should leave, I'm very tipsy." I said pulling him close.

"Hm, yeah. Lets go say bye to everyone."

We went back over to the table and said our goodbyes, and gave out hugs and kisses. We walked outside and got into one of the waiting taxi cabs, I glanced at my phone. 3.04am.

We made the short journey to Dominic's house and he paid the cab driver, I was put in charge of opening the door but I failed due to my tipsyness. I laughed as Dominic had to take over. He opened the door effortlessly and as soon as I got in my heels were off. I threw my bag on the floor and dragged Dominic upstairs.

"Easy tiger!" He said as we reached the bedroom. I just ignored him. He didn't hesitate to remove his jacket and shirt, then my dress was off.

I don't think the next details are necessary, I think you can pretty much guess what happened next.

/ Next Day /

I woke up in dying need of water and pain relief. I felt around in the bed and it was empty. I got my phone from the nightstand and it was 12.15 pm. I put one of Dominic's 'The Dominic Show' T-shirts on along with a pair of girly boxer shorts on and went downstairs. I smelt eggs cooking and I felt a weird sensation in my stomach. I entered the kitchen to find Jarrel, Ryan, Chester and Dominic there. Dang. I am not dressed for visitors but who cares.

"Morning sleeping beauty!" Dominic said as he turned away from the pan.

"Hey guys." I said, my voice was very hoarse. I climbed onto one of the empty bar stools and laid my head on the counter.

"Oh, somebody is hungoverrrr." Chester sang. I just gave him a thumbs up to confirm. It was true. I was indeed very hungover. And the smell of whatever Dominic was cooking did not help at all. Oh I hate Sundays. The weird feeling in my stomach was back but it wasn't just a weird sensation, it was sort of a sicky feeling. It lurched which caused my head to snap up. I felt liquid rising from my stomach and I knew I was about to be sick. I jumped from the bar stool and ran to the trash can, about two meters away. And I emptied my whole insides into it.

"Holy crap girl!" Jarrel said. "You okay?"

I was about to answer but instead more sick just came out. I felt someone patting my back and rubbing it. "There you're okay." They said. It was Ryan. Should've known, Dominic was too busy laughing his ass off.

"Oh my god." I said weakly. "Someone kill me." I said as my body trembled.

"You alright now?" Ryan said as I made my way over to get a glass of water.

I just nodded. "Aw baby girl is badly hungover." Dom said from beside me. I just ignored him, I was in no mood for his childish ways. I haven't had a hangover this bad in a good year or so. I guess I was drunker than I thought. I sat down at the table again pulling the t-shirt over my legs and resting my head in my knees. Hangovers are not fun.

/ Hours later /

One new message: Helena Parker.

**Hey girl, how are you? Long time! I have some exciting news! There is an audition for Katy Perry's new music video out here in LA and I really want you to go for it. My manager was able to get both of us an audition because I was showing her some of your stuff on YT so I think we should go for it. Your audition is on friday and I would be soo happy if you could make it! x**

I read the text over again. Oh my god! I got an audition for a music video! I was over the moon to hear this. Helena was an old friend who I met through ABDC. I haven't seen her in ages! This would be so amazing.

"Dom! Guess what?!" I said as I broke his attention away from the How I Met Your Mother episode he was watching.

"What?"

"Helena just text me to say that she got me an audition for Katy Perry's music video this friday! Ahh!" I said excitedly. "I cannot believe this!"

"Wow babe that's awesome!" He smiled, hugging me. "You have to go for it!"

"I think I will. This could be the start of something amazing." I said as I replied to her letting her know I would be there. I was ecstatic. I would be able to catch up with all my friends from LA and I would be auditioning for a music video that will be seen by millions. This trip to LA could be amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

Evannahs POV

As soon as I knew I had that audition I booked flights to LA. I would be heading out there in the wee hours of Thursday so I had enough time to get ready for the audition. Helena explained that the dancers auditioning would have to perform a contemporary routine so I decided to use one I was taught by my old dance instructor but I changed it so it suited the song I picked, Rihanna - What Now, better. I was all set and I couldn't wait to go out there. I would be able to catch up with all my LA friends who I never saw. I closed down the laptop and yawned widely. I I guess this hangover is still taking it out of me. I glanced at the clock, it was only 9.02 pm and I could hear Dom in the kitchen, looking for snacks no doubt. I made my way in there and he looked pissed off.

"Uhm, what's wrong?" I said, I was trying not to laugh at his huff.

"I bought two bags of Ruffles and I can't find them! I bet when the guys were over earlier they ate them! Damn fatasses!" He said, slamming a cupboard door closed. I just giggled. He gets so mad if someone eats his food, its actually hilarious.

"Aw baby! Don't worry, we can go to the store and get you more, plus I want some ice-cream." I said.

"Okay but you need to put some clothes on, I don't want no other guys to be looking at you when." He said referring to the fact I still only had his t-shirt on along with a pair of boxers.

"Aye-aye captain. I'll change now then we can go." I said running up the stairs. I pulled on a pair of black leggings and my white converse and changed my t-shirt to a tank top. There, all set. I went back down and he was ready to go.

"Hey babe do you mind if I vlog a little while were out and about?" He asked as we pulled out of the street.

"Not at all babe," I said taking the camera from him. I turned it on and hit record. "What's up y'all its ya boy D-trix form the Dominic showww!" I said doing my best impression of him and he burst into laughter. I turned the camera to face him and he said, "And I'm D-trixs' girlfriend Evie, hiiiii!" He said in a real girly voice. I laughed at his facial expression. It was too funny.

"Nah we just playing you guys, we about to go to Walmart and be fatasses! But, there is a logical explanation as to why it is because my dear friends Niga-stinka, Chester See and Jarrel all decided to take ma chips and eat them! So we about to buy some more. And Evie wants ice-cream because she was a very bad girl last night and drank a lil to much FRUIT PUNCH and got all wack on me and its now paying for it." He said and I turned the camera to myself and made a sad face.

"Don't drink too much fruit punch kids, you see what it does to people!" Dom said.

"I promise it wont happen again." I said in a kid-like voice.

"So guys bae is leaving me on Wednesday so imma be all by my lonesome!" He said and began to fake cry, "but I guess its cool because I can hang with those other guys who make videos while she is off becoming a star!"

"Sorry boo." I said as he continued to make those terrible crying noises.

"Its fine." He said wiping his 'tears', "Oh hell, we need some beats on up in hurrr!" He said and put the radio on. Justin Bieber's boyfriend was on and I knew Dom would be in his element. I put the camera facing him and he began to 'sing'. Meaning he screamed/shouted really loud and was making facial expressions as if he was really sad. When it came to the high notes it got really bad and his voice cracked several times. I couldn't stop laughing. When he got done he looked pretty happy with himself.

"Bae, you should audition for XFactor. I mean that was really something."

"Thank you." He said in a real girly voice and smiled so creepily at the camera. "OHH WE ARE HEAR AT WALMARTTT!" He sang and I harmonized with him.

We went in and bought a whole bunch of junk food and drinks. Vlogging and laughing the whole time. Once we reached home Dom turned the camera at me and said, "Guys you wont see baby girl until she's back from LA so say Bye!"

"Bye girls and boys! I'll see you soon! Mwah!" I said blowing them a kiss.

He shut off the camera and set it on the counter. The only downside of going to LA was if I got a call back, I would have to stay there for a good three to six weeks. I looked at Dom and he looked really sad.

"Bae, you okay?" I asked walking towards him.

"I mean I guess, it's just in these two years we haven't spent longer than a week and a half away from each other. So when you go I'm just really gonna miss you." He said looking down. I felt my heart ache a little.

"I know baby, but when I come back were gonna spend so much time together, you'll be sick of the sight of me." I said hugging him tightly.

"How could I ever get sick of my fianceé?" He said and I laughed.

"I suppose, I could never get sick of you either." He laughed, "I love you." I said and I kissed him.

"I love you more." He returned my kiss. "Movie night?"

"Sure. No Star Wars though, anything but that!" I begged him.

"Okay, what about Titanic?" He said grabbing it from the selection.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, I need a good cry." He said in a girly voice, causing me to laugh yet again. Oh how I loved this man.

/ Wednesday Night /

It was 10.30 pm and I had just finished packing. I had to catch a flight to LA at 12.30 am and the airport was a good bit away so I had to leave now. I closed my smallest suitcase and dragged it downstairs. I spent today saying buy to the guys and I was so happy to find out that Demi was on my flight to LA because she was heading out there to record some vocals. I reached the bottom of the stairs and I pulled my leather jacket on. I did one last check to make sure I had everything and I did. I heard a beep and it let me know Dom was here to bring me to the airport. I opened the door and he came in. He grabbed my big suitcase and the little one and put them in his trunk. I got in the passanger seat.

"You ready?" He asked, getting in the car. I nodded. "Are you okay?" He said, placing a hand on my knee.

"Yeah, I'm just so scared." I whispered. "And I don't have you there." I said, feeling a lump in my throat.

"Now, you listen here. You are one of the best dancers that I have ever saw, you work so hard and this audition for you will be a walk in the park. You will ace it, baby. I believe in you. Now everyday you make sure you FaceTime me, whatever time you want." Dom said, hugging me.

He was right. I guess I was a pretty good dancer. I just want this so bad, it would help me in so many ways.

Dominic began the journey to the airport. I felt my phone vibrate, it was a text from Ryan.

**Hey Evie, just texting to say I hope u have a safe flight and you enjoy LA. Don't be worried about your audition, you will do amazing and if Katy Perry doesn't pick you, well her loss! Just kidding. Text me when u land! 3**

**- Reply To: Ryan Higa3 -**

**Thanks Ry. I'll text u. 3 x**

I smiled at his thoughtfulness. He was so cute at times. Any girl that dates him would be one lucky lady. He may not be the best romantic in the world but he does know how to treat a girl right.

We pulled up outside the airport and Demi texted me to tell me she had checked in and was waiting for me in the departures lounge. We hauled my bags out of the truck and Dom got me a trolley for them. He pushed them into the check in desks for me. It was time for me to check in. I checked in and Dom waited while I did so. We walked to the bit just before security and stood a little to the side so we would say goodbye. God this would be weird.

Dominic exhaled, "Bae, I'm gonna miss you so freaking much."

"I think I'm gonna miss you more. God, we've never really done this whole 'goodbye' thing. Okay well once when you went to Australia but that was only for ten days." I said.

"Fight 6712 To LAX is now ready for boarding, please make your way to gate 3bc to board." The intercom said.

"That's me."

Dominic didn't hesitate to give me a hug. I felt tears welling up. Yeah I know, pathetic. He pulled away and seen me upset.

"Don't cry baby! I'm gonna see you soon." He said, wiping the tears.

"I know, I didn't wanna cry." I said. "Babe, I have to go now or I'll miss this stupid flight." I said but before I left I gave him a kiss on the lips that I didn't wanna let go of.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And with that I made my way to the gate, before I turned the corner I gave him a small wave and blew him a kiss. Now, to the land of dreams.


	5. Chapter 5

Evies POV

The flight to LA wasn't too bad. It gave me and Demi the chance to have a really good catch up because we had barely seen each other. It only took one hour and ten minutes to get there so it flew by. We got to our hotel around 3am and I was exhausted. Demi and I just booked into the same hotel and were sharing a room. The hotel was amazing, it was like an apartment. We booked in for a week because I didn't know if I would be staying or not. I texted Dominic and Ryan to let them know I was there safe and sound and both didn't reply. They must be asleep. I joined them shortly after I had unpacked.

/ Friday - Audition Day /

Today was the day. My audition. Helena and I were around the same time so her and her mom picked me up from my hotel at around 9.30 am. My audition was at 10.15 and Helena was at 10.45 so it worked out well.

**One New Message: Bae.**

**Hey baby, I know your audition is soon so I'm just texting you to say good luck and I know you'll do amazing. This will be a breeze for you. They always are. I'll be thinking of you. Call me when you get done, I love you. x**

That message made all my nerves melt away instantly. It was really cute, Dominic always does stuff like that. Every morning when we first started dating I would get the 'good morning beautiful' text and the 'good night' text. He was the best boyfriend ever and he made me feel like the only girl in the world.

**Reply to Bae.**

**Thank you babe. I'll speak to you soon. Love you more xxx **

After that text I locked my phone.

"Oh ladies, were almost there!" Helena's mom, Mandie squeaked. Okay, the nerves are back. Just when she said that it reminded me of how my own mother didn't even text me to say good luck, but Dominics mom did. I told my mom about the audition the day after on facetime. She was still being weird with me. She kept asking how was I going to afford a wedding with a job like mine, I wasn't guaranteed to make a steady income. As usual, putting me down and making me feel like shit. I just took it with a pinch of salt, she can be so hurtful sometimes. My sister, niece and brother in law sent me a really cute video to say good luck but my MOM didn't even send one measly text message. That shows how much she cares.

We pulled up outside "Fever Dance Studios". The place where the auditions were being held. I got out of the car and the three of us walked into the huge building.

"Are you nervous?" Hel asked me.

"Yeah, my legs are a little like jello. But I need to be strong. How're you feeling?"

"I'm okay I guess. I mean I've had tons of rejections for these types of auditions so I'm not gonna hype myself up." Helena said as we approached the reception.

"You got rejected?! Well there is no hope for me then." I said, becoming increasingly anxious. If Helena got rejected then there must be something seriously wrong. She was an unreal dancer.

"Hi, were here for the music video auditions." Mandie said to the lady.

"Yes, can I have the names?"

"Helena Parker and Evannah Reid." We said. The lady checked the list in front and ticked our names. To my surprise there wasn't many people names on the list. "Up the stairs and you will see another lady on a desk, give her your names and she'll give you a number then you'll be called into the studio to audition." The lady said.

"Thank you!" We said.

We followed her directions. We got up the stairs and their was about twenty people their. Some were packing up, others were stretching and some were just chatting. The other lady gave us a sticker each with numbers on it. "Y'all will be seen soon, there is about 3 more auditions then its Evannah Reid then another then it's Helena." She said. "In the mean time you can take a seat anywhere over in the waiting area."

We walked over to three empty chairs and sat down. I glanced at my phone. 10.04 am. Holy crap, 11 minutes to go.

Helena, her mom and I just made casual small talk about everything. Her mom was so happy for Dom and I and she fell inlove with my ring. She kept on making fun of Helena because she was single but it was a good thing because us having a laugh and a joke took my mind off the whole audition thing. A girl with a red clipboard came out of the room and began to call out numbers.

"Can 023412 please come in next!" I glanced down at my sticker.

_023412 _

It was me. My stomach lurched. I took my phone and stood up.

"Good luck!" Hel and her mom said, I smiled and made my way toward the big doors. The girl with the clipboard led me in. "Evannah Reid, isn't it?" She asked.

"Yeah."

I came face to face with four people. One guy and three girls.

One of the girls was blond and was quite plump.

The second was really tan and had jet black hair.

The third had crazy red hair and several piercings. She was very pretty though.

The guy was wearing huge geek glasses and a Justin Timberlake T-shirt.

"Hello there gorgeous!" He said, "what's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Evannah!"

"Hello." The judges said together.

"Now Evannah, you know the routine must be contemporary?" The blond one said.

"Yes, I know, I have one prepared." I said smiling.

"Good, can I ask what song?" The guy said.

"Uhm, Rihanna - What Now."

"OH I LOVE IT!" He said, causing me to laugh. "When you're ready you can take it away."

I gave the girl the thumbs up signaling for her to start the track. Once it began I began to move along with it. Making sure each move was perfect. I was surprised they let me dance the whole song. When I finished, they all clapped. And stood up!

"Wow! Amazing!" "Stunning!" "So beautiful" They all gave me praise. I was so relieved it went well.

"Very impressive!" The tan one said and winked at me.

"Yes, well done!"

I thanked them for their complements.

"Now Evannah, tonight there will be an email sent out to everyone who auditioned to state who has a call back. If you do get one we need you back here on Monday to begin rehearsals with your partner. The choreography for the video is ballroom dancing. This is just background information we gave each person who auditioned. Okay, you should hear from us before 9pm this evening. Good luck!" One of the ladies said. I politely thanked the panel and exites the room. When I did, there must have been double the people there. I suddenly started to doubt my audition. I made my way over to Helena and her mom.

"Well? How was it?" Helena asked.

"It was okay I guess, I didn't mess up or anything which was a bonus." I said, sitting down. "Also the people on the panel are really nice, you'll be fine."

"I hope so. I just wish it was over."

"Oh stop that now, you! Don't worry about it!" Helena's mom scolded her. "You're gonna go in there and show them everything you've got young lady!"

We both giggled at her moms sudden outburst. It was a good thing as it helped take Helena's mind off the audition. After about 5 minutes of small talk Helena was called, so her mother and I wished her luck and off she went. Again her mom and I made general chit-chat and just moments later, Helena appeared with a smile.

"I take it, it went well then?" I asked and gave her a hug.

"Yeah, amazing! But I don't wanna get my hopes up. Thanks for bringing us today mom." Helena said.

"Yeah thanks, Mrs Parker." I said.

"Oh please! Call me Mandie sweetheart!" She said. "So I guess we can leave then?"

Helena and I nodded and we left the building. I had all my joints crossed and I was praying I had a spot in this video. I needed this so much.

I got back to my hotel around 11.45 and I was starving. Like unnaturally starving. And I also felt sick. Great, I was coming down with something. This is all I need, to get sick. I sat on the bed and checked my phone.

**FaceTime Call Missed: Bae.**

I slid the little icon across so I could FaceTime Dominic back. After 4 or 5 rings it began to connect.

"BAYYYYEEEE!" He said as his face appeared.

"Heyyy thereee."

"How was your audition?"

"It was fine! I didn't mess it up and they said they were impressed!" I said, smiling at him.

"Aw that's great. Are you all alone in your hotel room?" He said.

"Yep, lonerrrrr. I wish you were here to cuddle." I said, making a sad face.

"EWWWW!" I heard someone say in the background. Ryan, of course.

"Don't hate Niga!" I said as his face came into view. He put his arms around Dom as if he was cuddling him.

"Ohhhh are you jealous I get to cuddle with Domo and you don't?" He said.

"Nope, not at all!" I said pretending to huff. Ryan just continued to squeeze Dominic in an attempt to make me jealous. I just couldn't help but laugh at him.

"So, do you know when they'll get back to you?" Dom asked.

"Oh yeah, they're sending out an e-mail tonight with all the names of the people who got the places. So fingers crossed." I said, my belly lurching in a very unpleasant way. Dang, I really am getting sick. I swallowed a hard lump in my throat. Only making the feeling worse.

"Bae, are you okay, you don't look so good." Dom said, sounding concerned.

"Uh, Doms right, you look like you're gonna throw up Evie." Ryan said.

"No I'm fine...I think." I lied, they were right, I feel so bad. My stomach is in knots. "Hey, I think I'm just hungry so I'm gonna go and grab some food. But I'll call you later. Okay?" I said to Dom as he was the only one there. Ryan had left.

"Yeah, make sure you eat good!"

"I will, don't worry! Love you!" I said.

"Love you!" After that he disappeared. I bolted to the en suit and emptied the inside of my stomach into the toilet. Not that there was much in it. After I was done, I felt better so I ordered some room service. I had nothing better to do so I lay in bed watching movies all day.

Demi came in at about 6.30. As usual she had shopping bags. So much for 'a few hours recording.'

"Hey girl!" She said as she came in.

"Hi hi!" I said, taking a bite of the chocolate bar I was enjoying.

"Ohhh pigging out are we?" She said, stealing a Dorito.

"Yep, I'm feeling fat today. So, did you get anything nice?" I said, referring to her 5+ shopping bags.

"Well I got myself a new pair of Loubutions. They're pretty much to die for." She said.

"I hate you." I said, admiring the amazing shoes.

"Aw doll, don't worry when you marry Dom, you can get a pair for your wedding day." She said, putting them away again. "So, how was this morning?"

"Yeah it went pretty well. Just waiting to her back."

"Aw that's great. Oh don't you worry I been praying all day for you." She said, causing me to laugh.

"Thank's Dem."

"So, did you just chill for the rest of the day?"

I nodded, "pretty much. Oh, something weird happened earlier. I threw up real bad. So I would stay away from me if I were you, wouldn't wanna get sick."

"You threw up? Gross. Maybe it was something you ate?" She said, taking her coat off.

"I don't think so, I hadn't eaten yet. But I felt better afterwards." I said, taking another bite of the heavenly chocolate.

"Oh, okay. Um, what time was this at?"

"Uhh, after 11 this morning? Why?" I said, how did the time have anything to do with it?

"Okay, and have you been sick any other mornings this week?"

"Uhh, well Sunday morning, well I was hungover. Monday, I felt sick but nothing came out or anything. I guess you could say the past few mornings I've felt a little sick but today is the first sicky sick day." I said and she looked at me as if I was missing the obvious. But I don't get hoe anything about me being sick the other times has to do with today though.

"Okay. Evie, don't freak when I asked you this but, when do you usually get your period?" she asked out of the blue. Random, what does this have to do with anything? Is she high?

"Around the 15th, why?" I said, ultra confused.

"Evie, it's the 19th, you're late." She said, looking me dead in the eye.

"Um, being sick in the morning? Late period? Has it occurred to you that you could be pregnant?" Demi said.

Wait. _WHAT._

"Uh, no. I mean, like, that's not possible. We always use protection, that's crazy! I am not pregnant! No way! Nuh uh!" I said, refusing to take the idea into consideration. "I can't be."

"Are you sure? Most protection isn't a guarantee to prevent it from happening. I mean you might not be, but it wouldn't hurt to get it checked." Demi said. "If you take a test then you'll know for sure. You can deal with the rest later."

My heart began to speed up, I cannot be pregnant. I'm still a baby myself. If I am, what will I do? My mom will go crazy? What about Dom? Oh my god I can't deal with this.

"Demi, I-I-I dunno what I'm gonna do if I am? I mean my mom and Dom-"

"Shhh, calm down. Just relax. Take the test first of all. Then we'll see. If you are pregnant you're getting the first plane back to Las Vegas to tell Dom."

"What about the video, what if I get a call back?" I said.

"I think this is more important."


	6. Chapter 6

Evies POV

I tossed and turned all night. I checked the clock 3.33 am. Dang, I haven't slept a wink. My mind is on overdrive. There is a chance that I might be pregnant. I am no way ready for this. I'm still pretty much a baby myself. So of I am, I'm screwed. I guess I'm pretty happy too that I got a spot in the video, luckily Helena did too. Demi thinks I'm crazy because I've decided to stay and do the video, even though I could be possibly be carrying a baby. But, I think going all the way home is a bit drastic, besides. I still don't even know yet. I need to take a test so I know for sure, then I can take it from there.

I rolled over and drifted into a dreamless sleep, hoping that tomorrow I can find out my situation and sort my life out.

/ Morning \\\

I woke up feeling okay, expect for the weird sensation in my belly. I sat up and checked the time, 9.22 am. I guess I got a good bit of sleep. I turned to see that Demi was still fast asleep. I decided to text Dom and tell him I was Okay, since I never called him last night. I was too busy freaking out about something I don't even know for sure is true. I guess it never really crossed my mind that this can actually happen, by mistake. I laid my phone back on the table and yawned. Suddenly I felt liquid rising from my stomach, and I knew what was coming next. I covered my mouth to make sure nothing came out and sped to the bathroom. And you guessed it, chucked my guts up.

I splashed water over my face, cooling me down. I felt better now that was over.

I looked to the door and saw Demi there.

"Girl, we are going to the pharmacy. Now" She said.

I just sighed.

"Okay. But what about if the paparazzi see us?"

"Well go out the back and go to one a couple blocks away. It will be fine, now get dressed. I need to find out if I'm gonna be a Godmother." She chuckled.

"Stop, please." I said, she just laughed.

"I'm just saying!"

/

We went to the drugs store and bought 4 tests, just so I could get a definite answer. We rushed back to the hotel so I could get this over with. We were reading the instructions.

"These things are so complicated, okay so on this one you have to pee on this end and then wait two minutes." She said, handing me the pregnancy test.

"Yeah this one is 1 minute thirty seconds, but the other two are two minutes to wait." I said, "Okay, but I can't pee that much."

"That is why I got this." Demi said, handing me a liter bottle of water. "Drink all of that then do your business"

"All of it?" I said taking it from her.

"Yes."

"Okay, boss lady." I said, drinking the freezing liquid. I tried my best but I couldn't finish it. I drank as much as I could. "I need to pee, so bad." I said grabbing the test and going to the bathroom.

"Try and get all four!" Demi shouted as I closed the door.

I did my business and set them all on the counter. I looked at the clock, two minutes to wait. Tick, tock, tick, tock.

This felt like two hours.

Demi came in and sat down on the edge of the bath, "Times up." She said, causing my heart to race.

"I can't look, you do it!" I said, refusing to go near the counter.

"Will you get a grip and just look!" She shouted and shoved me towards them. I glanced down and...

**Pregnant**

**Pregnant**

**Pregnant**

**Pregnant**

"Well?"

"Uhm, you were right. I am pregnant." I said, barely a whisper.

"What are you going to do." She asked, coming over to me.

"I-I don't know."

It was true. What was I going to do? I'm engaged and pregnant at 22. Just last year I finished collage and now look at me. I meant being engaged is great but a baby is like a whole different ball game and I know I am nowhere near ready for it. I exhaled loudly.

"I should tell Dom. But he's gonna freak out."

"How?"

"I'll call him now. I can't keep this from him." I said, picking up my phone. I went onto FaceTime and set it up to call Dominic.

He answered after a few rings.

"Heyyy bayyee!" He said, sounding sleepy. He looked so cute, it made me smile.

"Hi babe. How are you?"

"I'm good. Whats upp?" He said, sitting up in his bed.

"Uhm, I-I-um. I just found something out."

"What is it? Is it bad?"

"Uhm I don't know to be honest. It's definitely a shock, I'll tell you that much."

"Go on then, it cant be that bad!" He said, laughing.

"I think it can." I sighed, "Dominic, I'm-"

Suddenly his house phone rang in the background and he picked it up, signalling he would be two minutes. It sounded like it was his dad because they made arrangements to go golfing later.

"What were you saying Bae?" He said and I felt little tears pricking my eyes, one slid down and I wiped it. "Uhm, I'm pregnant Dom."


	7. Chapter 7

Astonia

I jolted awake. _I was dreaming. It was a dream._I looked at my phone. 7.09pm. God I was out for ages.I looked around and noticed Demi walking out from the bathroom.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"I'm okay, uhm. How long was I asleep?" I said, sitting up in the bed.

"After we took the tests, you laid down and were out like a light." She said, sitting on the bed.

"Oh, so I didn't call Dom?"

"No, why?" She said, looking really confused.

"I had dream that I called him and told him I was pregnant. As if I would do that. This is something you do face-to-face."

"Yeah exactly. So I think you should stay and do the video and when you get back, tell him. It's only another week anyway." Demi said, she was right. I don't need to panic just yet. It's still very early days and plus this video is top priority at the moment. As soon as it is out of the way, I can figure the rest out.

"Yeah you're right. I guess I should call Dom for a catch up seeing as I have 2 missed calls from him." I said, going through all the notifications on my phone.

"Good idea." Demi said, "In the mean time I have to meet Joe because he's in town, are you gonna be okay alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine!" I said, laughing.

"Okay, text me if you need anything!" She said.

"I will!"

After she left I decided to call Dominic.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring _

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

_welcome to voice mail, the person you're calling cannot be reached. please leave a message. beep._

That's weird. That boy never has his phone away from his hand. Unless he's showering. Or asleep. Maybe he's in the shower. I don't really care, I'm way too hungry. I grabbed the menu off the desk and ordered room service.

_1 hour later_

Hm, Dom still hasn't called me back. He must be asleep. Just as I was flicking through the awful channels on the TV, I heard my phone vibrating. Ah, it was Dom.

_italics = Evie_

**_bold-italics = Dom_**

_Hi!_

**_Hey Baeee!_**

_Sorry about earlier when you called, I was sleeping._

**_I guessed that, haha, so whats up?_**

_Chilling! what did you do today?_

**_I-uhm-I just, uhm you know, hung out at Ryan's place all day._**

_Oh cool. What did you guys do?_

**_Played video games and stuff. _**

_Great. So uhm, how is everything back home?_

**_Good, how's LA?_**

_Cool, but I miss youuu._

**_I miss you too baby. Trust me when you get home I'm gonna show you how much I missed you._**

_Hmmm, why do I get the feeling I'm not getting a present._

**_Oh you are it's called, my peepee._**

_DOMINIC! HAHAHA!_

**_What?! You don't like my peepee?_**

_No, I do I mean, what?_

**_Ahh nothing. Well baby girl, I gotta run. I'm meeting Chester and I don't wanna be late. Text me._**

_Okay. I love you._

**_I love you._**

_END CALL._

It was nice to finally hear his voice after what I found out. It kinda put me at ease knowing that no matter what happens, he will be there with me, by my side. I couldn't help but notice that he kinda freaked a little when I asked him what he'd been doing, but I don't know. Maybe he just wasn't prepared for the question or something. I'm not gonna read too much into it.

I made myself comfortable and decided to check twitter as I hadn't been on it in a while. I gained 898 new followers, ace. After a good twitter session I clicked back onto my homepage. As I scrolled I found something interesting. It's a tweet from Ryan. That didn't really make sense.

** TheRealRyanHiga 4hours ago:**

**Just had the most epic meal at TheIvy! Best way to spend the day with my mom and dad since it's their last day here. Now off to pick up my new iPhone 5S! **

Hm, how weird. I thought Dominic hung out with Ryan today, unless it was after that or before. My curiosity got the better of me and I went on to scope it out.

** TheRealRyanHiga 7hours ago:**

**Bout to spend the day with my mom and dad. COOOOOOOL. #ineedcoffee.**

** TheRealRyanHiga 5hours ago:**

**My dad says hey everyone! Ps - he thought twitter was a game. #thatsmydad.**

** TheRealRyanHiga 1hour ago:**

**Damn, I've been tweeting a lot today. Taking the 'rents to the airport. #hastag #somethingyoudidntneedtoknow #byebyemommyanddaddy #ineedalife #mapoti**

Okay, so Dominic lied, since Ryan has been with his parents all day. How weird, he never lies. Why does he need to lie? He surely must know about these tweets? He must have a reason for lying. And I'm going to find out what it is.

/ Monday - Video shoot \\\

"And 5,6,7,8!" The choreographer yelled. Along with the song all the dancers moved in sync. Today we were getting the basic moves down, then shooting the fist scene. I was lucky enough to get partnered with the sweetest guy ever. His name was Evan. We danced smoothly and got each move on point.

After we had finished the sequence the choreographer clapped. "Well done guys!" He said, his accent was so cool, he was British. "Now, I need all the girls to follow me to makeup!"

Everyone grabbed their stuff. I walked along with the girls to get my make-up done. I've only ever had it done once or twice but this is a _music video._ Its going to be awesome.

I said in what looked like a directors chair and pulled out my phone. I had a text from Dom. I decided not to respond to him. I'm still annoyed about the whole lying thing, that's why I's acting weird with him, and he knows it. A girl appeared in front of me with a HUGE make-up case.

"Hi! I'm Mel, I'll be doing your make-up today." She said, flashing me a toothy smile.

"Hey, I'm Evie." I said politely, shaking her hand.

"Okay, so the basic look is natural eye make-up, like nudes and browns then a rich purple lip to match in with the ball gowns. Your hair will also be pretty natural, since you have really dark brown hair, you'll probably just have some waves. Is there anything you feel uncomfortable with or do you have any allergies to any cosmetic products?"

"Nope I'm good."

"Great!"

This is going to be a looooonnngggg day.


	8. Chapter 8

Evies POV

"Chloe! Stop doing that! You're ruining the shot!" The director yelled for the ninth time. One of the dancers kept loosing her posture and I swear I was about to punch her. Evan let go of me as everyone stopped since the director yelled "Cut!".

"Seriously, how many times does she have to mess up?" Evan said.

"Tell me about it, we've done so well up until now. If she would just concentrate!" I said, getting frustrated. "I'm going to punch her if she doesn't stop it." This made Evan laugh. I guessed people didn't lie when they said about your hormones getting messed up. So far we've got enough footage for the big dance scenes with the dancers only. It was 3.06pm and we were due to finish at 5pm for today and by the looks of things were were no where near finished. Tomorrow was the day Katy Perry would be coming.

"Once more from the top, Chloe and Marcus, step aside, please." Lev, the director said. I looked over as the two shocked dancers made their way off the set. I glanced at Evan, he looked as shocked as I did. "Dancers get in position!" I took Evans hand and rested my other on his shoulder. "5,6,7,8!" We moved along with the music, getting further than we usually would. Meaning we wouldn't have to stop. When the part of the song was paused, we knew we were done that shot.

"That was perfect!" Lev yelled. "Now can I get Helena, Graham, Evannah, Evan and Sarah and Peter over here please!". We obyed him and went over to him.

"Now you guys seem to be our strongest dancers and the next scenes we will be shooting will be you six dancing around Miss Perry tomorrow and you guys are the only dancers I need for tomorrow. Is that okay with everyone?" Lev said.

We all nodded together.

"Great, I think if we do a straight 12 hour day tomorrow, I won't need you guys for the rest of the week. Meaning you guys will be finished early! So can I get you guys to be here around 9am tomorrow for an hour of practice then we'll do 11 hours or so of shooting."

"Sounds great." "Yeah" "No problem" We all said to Lev.

"Awesome! You guys are free to go then!" He said and he walked away. We were told to go and give our costumes back. After I had changed I said goodbye to Evan and the others and Helena and I went to Starbucks since we were done early.

"So, what do you think of this whole experience?" Helena said as we walked out of the building.

"I think its amazing, I mean imagine how that will look on our CV's!" I said smiling at her.

"You're right! So how's Dom? Is he missing you?"

"Yeah, well so he says. But something weird happened yesterday." I said, as we reached Starbucks.

"I'll grab us drinks and you can tell me." She said, going to the counter. I pulled out my phone. I had 3 messages from Dom, 1 missed call, and a missed FaceTime call.

**Hey Bae, is everything? I haven't spoke to you since yesterday and you didn't call? xxx**

**Baeee? You alive? What's going on? xxx**

**Please contact me, I miss your beautiful voice. xx**

No I will not contact you. You liar.

"Spillll!" Helena said, setting a Caramel Frap in front of me.

"Okay so basically..." I went on to tell her how Dom lied about hanging with Ryan and how he was acting weird on the phone and that he wasn't his usual self.

"Okay, that's really weird. What do you think is wrong with him?"

"I don't know. If we get done with the video I'm gonna try and get home early and he's gonna feel my wrath, trust me." I said, anger building. "He should have known better. I mean didn't he see the tweets?"

"That is true. It seems like he tried to make up any excuse so you'd move on from the questioning." Helena said.

"Yeah, you're right. I mean, he could've just told the truth unless..."

"Unless the truth was something he's hiding from you?" Helena finished for me.

"Yeah, but what is he hiding?"

/ 2 Days Later \

The video was done early and I got to go home early. I thanked Demi for everything and told her I would keep in touch. The past two days were so busy I almost forgot I was pregnant. After my annoyance had cooled, I was in contact with Dom and was acting normal. I told him I was just really stressed over the video. But as soon as I get to his house, he is going to get it. I didn't bother telling him I was on my way home because I wanted to surprise him. I was waiting at baggage claim. God, why must this take so long? I saw my black suitcase coming and waited on it patiently coming to me. Finally. I hauled if off the moving belt and I as I turned around to leave, I slammed right into someone. Knocking both of us over.

"I'm so sorry!" They said, being a male.

"It was my fault! Sorry!" I said, looking up. Oh my..

"Evannah!" It was my ex-boyfriend, Josh.

"Josh!" I said, smiling. I hadn't seen in him ages.

"How are you?" He said hugging me.

"I'm great! And you?" I said pulling back.

"Awesome. What are you doing in Las Vegas?" He said.

"Uhm, I live here now. I moved here a while back met my boy-uhm-fiance." I said, smiling.

"You're engaged? Congrats" He said. And pregnant.

"Yeah. What about you? No special lady?"

"Uhm, no. Not since you actually." He confessed, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh well, I'm sure she's out there somewhere." I said, easing the awkwardness. "So what brings you here?" I said, as we walked together to the exit.

"Oh I have an interview and I'm doing an appearance at a charity Gala." He said. Yes, he's quite famous. The one and only Josh Hutcherson.

"Oh I see. Well you never know, I might see you around!" I said, noticing Ryan was here to pick me up.

"Maybe. Hopefully." He said.

"Well my friend is here to pick me up. I gotta run. Bye!" I said walking toward Ryans ride.

"Bye Evannah." I waved as he got into a black SUV. Well that was weird.

"Ry Ryyyy!" I said as Ryan got out of his car. I ran to hug him. "Missed youu!"

"Ah I missed you too! Dom is going to freak when he sees you." He said, pulling back.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna punch him." I said, getting in the passenger seat.

"Haha, why?"

"Cuz he's a big fat liar!" I told Ryan about what happened.

"Oh! Wonder why he lied? I never saw him at all that day, I was with my mom and dad."

"Exactly."

"So how was it? Is Katy Perry just as beautiful in real life?" He said as we came to a red light.

"It was amazinng! Yeah shes gorgeous and so sweet."

"That's good. Do you wanna pass by Doms or go to your house first?" He asked.

"Go to Doms, I wanna see his face when he sees me."

"Okay, Doms it is." He took the next right and we were about 5 minutes away from Doms house. When we arrived we knew he was in since there was every light on. As expected the front door was open. Ryan went in first and he wasn't down stairs.

"You go first, I want him to see me after." I whispered to Ryan, who nodded.

We made our way up stairs and when his bedroom door came into view we heard some weird noises. My stomach dropped. What is that? Ryan looked to me and he knew too.

"Are you sure you wanna go in there?"

I ignored him, I needed to see this. I opened the door and I saw what I feared was going on behind the door, Dom and some random blond chick at it. They both turned to see us there and Dom looked like he could vomit. Before Dom could reacted I slammed the door closed and bolted to the front door. I was crying uncontrollably. How could he do this to me? Ryan was hot on my tail. I screamed for him to take me away from here.

"EVANNAH BABY WAIT!" I heard Dom yelling from outside the car. I looked round and he was running towards the car.

"Drive!" I shouted at Ryan, who obeyed and sped off to the end of the road. I rested my head in my hands. Crying.

"What the fuck? THATS WHY HE LIED! HES BEEN CHEATING!" I yelled, my voice was hoarse.

"I'm sorry Evie. You don't deserve this at all." Ryan said, rubbing my back.

"And to think I came home early to surprise him. Oh an do you know what makes this even better! I'm fucking pregnant!" I said, breaking down again.

"What?!" Ryan said.

"You heard, I'm pregnant with that assholes baby."

This is so fucking messed up.


	9. Chapter 9

Evies POV

My head hurts. My heart hurts. Everything is just a mess. I glanced out the window of Ryan's apartment. It was pouring rain. I haven't stopped crying since yesterday. The day that everything got ruined. After we went to Dom's Ryan let me stay at his apartment because he didn't want me to be alone. Dominic came here and tried to speak to me but it took 3 of the guys to get him out of the building. I just couldn't face him. He finally gave up after security got involved. I looked at the clock on the wall. 6.34 am. I got up about 1 hour ago, since I couldn't sleep. It was dark outside and I felt so alone. I feel like my soul has been tarnished. The love of my life, the one I owe everything to, threw our relationship away. He has no idea what he's done. How can I ever trust him again? I took my left hand placed it on the small bump I had forming. How can I bring a child into this world? Into a conflict? Because I have to face the fact that there is no future for me and Dominic. I have no idea what I'm going to do. I glanced at my ring. Tears pricked at my eyes. I slid it off and placed it on the table. A single tear slid down my cheek. I feel so empty.

I heard footsteps coming and glanced round to see Ryan there. No shirt and hair a mess.

"Why are you up? You need your sleep." He said, with a very hoarse voice.

"I couldn't sleep at all. I guess I had nothing better to do. Why are you awake?"

"I have to go do this meet and greet. And a photoshoot. And go to YouTube Central." He said, turning on his coffee machine. "So, that means Will, Greg and Sean will be here if you need anything. And don't worry about Dom, they won't let him near you."

"Thank's." I sighed. "I have no idea what I'm going to do, and being in my situation, it doesn't exactly make things any easier."

"I know but don't forget that you have us to help you through it. You're not alone Evannah. The first thing you should do is go to the doctor for a check up." Ryan said. He was right. I need to make sure everything is okay with the baby. Oh god. My baby. I have a little baby growing inside of me. I guess he was good for one thing. Even though I may not be ready for this, clearly it was meant to be.

"Yeah, I'll book an appointment later."

"Good." He smiled. "Now why don't you get some rest?"

"I'll try, but I'll be up in like 2 hours to be sick anyway." I said, yawning. "Okay maybe some sleep would be good."

"Yes it would. Remember, there is two of you to think of."

"I know, I know. Night Ry."

"Night. And if you need anything, just let me know."

"I will. Thanks," I said walking to the room I was staying in. Soon I feel into a dreamless sleep.

/ Ryan's POV \

I honesty felt so sorry for her. She was a broken girl. She looks so sad. How could Dominic do this to her? She was literally the most perfect girl and he had to go and break her heart. Last night I completely lost it at him but thankfully I didn't hurt him. I just gave him a talking to. Well I pretty much screamed at him. And to make things even worse, she's pregnant with his child. I mean, great timing. He has seriously lost the best thing he had, over one girl. God, I hope that girl was worth it. I really do. The weird thing is, if I put the pieces together, he was acting a little strange the night I came home from bringing my parents to the airport.

_Flashback_

_I came back from dropping my parents off to a full apartment. To my surprise, Dominic was there. He's been MIA all day. _

_"Hey bro!" He said, greeting me. _

_"Yo D. Where have you been all day? I text you like 3 times." I asked, his face dropped a little._

_"Oh-I-I was with Jarrel and we were editing. You know the usual. And my phones been messed up."_

_I made a face, "That's odd, Jarrel was with Green, they had a workshop. I saw the insatgram pics. And you're phone seems fine now?" _

_"We hung out before and after." He said quickly, "So how was the rents?" Okay, he's trying to change the subject. Weird. Maybe he's just missing Evannah._

_"Fine. How's Evannah?" His face went a little pale when I mentioned her. _

_"Yeah she's good. I'm acttually gonna call her now. Thanks for reminding me." He said, pulling out his 'messed up phone'. Yeah right. He's hiding something._

_"No problem..I guess."_

_Weird, weird, weird._

_Flashback over_

I sighed, I wish I put the pieces together at the time, but I guess there is nothing I could do now. Then again, I didn't expect this from Dominic. Its so out of character. He's been cheated on in the past, so why would he want his fiancee to feel the same pain he felt? I guess the sad part is, his actions spoke louder than words. He's gonna regret those actions for the rest of his life. I hope Evannah can see through this and is smart enough to move on from it.

I heard footsteps and Greg appeared.

"Morning Cupcake." He said in a girly voice. Typical.

"Mornin'. Coffee?"

"Please. Hey don't you have a thing today? Like a meet and greet?"

"Yep. And a photoshoot. And I have to go to Youtube Central." I said, suddenly I felt like this day would suck.

"Oh dude, sounds tiring." Greg said, taking his coffee.

"I'll be okay. I need you to do me a favor though." I said, setting my empty cup down.

"Sure."

"Uhm, could you maybe not leave Evannah home alone today? Like I mean there is going to be you and Will so if you need anything you could take it in turns to go out. It's just I really don't want D-Trix to show up here and her being alone. Just make sure she's not alone and that she's okay." I said.

"Yeah that's fine. I haven't got plans anyway." He said.

"Thanks dude. And if she needs anything just call me."

"I will. Uhm Ryan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Evannah? As in more than friends?" Woahh. I was not expecting that at all. Should I lie? Nah. It's Greg, he'll figure it out anyway.

"Uhm..is it that obvious?"

"Not really but I just know that you care for her a lot and she does mean the world to you. And sometimes I can see the way you look at her." He said, I could feel my cheeks going red.

"Oh well..uhm..yeah I mean I do like her, but I can't help it. I kind of always have." I confessed, "It's not as if anything will happen anyway."

"Well, you never know Ryan. I mean you're hot." He said, causing the both of us to laugh. "Ah, its way to early."

"Yep. I'm going to get ready." I said and left Greg to his morning cartoons. I walked down the hall and my feet brought me to Evies room. I was super quiet as I creeped in. She was fast asleep, she looked like an angel. She was flawless. I wanted so bad to kiss her but I couldn't. That would make things a whole lot worse for everyone. I need to keep my feelings to myself. I mean it could never work anyway. She is my best friends ex, who is pregnant with his child. I mean imagine if anything happened? Dominic would never talk to me again. No matter how much of an asshole he is, he's still one of my best buds. There is a line and no matter how much I want to cross it. I can't.


	10. Chapter 10

Evannah's POV

I woke up at around 12pm. I guess I needed the sleep. I turned on my phone and as expected. 45 messages from Dom. 3 from my sister and 2 from Demi. I updated my sister last night and she freaked out. She wanted to come out here but I begged her to calm down. She just text me to inform me that she told my mom and she didn't really have much to say. Nice. Your daughter is heartbroken and you've literally nothing to say. On the other hand she's being super supportive and asking me how I was and I was more than welcome to go and stay with them for a while but since I am pregnant I can't really fly. Plus I'll be okay soon enough. It's still pretty raw. But I need to concentrate on the more important thing that's going on, this baby. I went into my contacts and called my doctor. I made an appointment tomorrow for a check up. I'll finally be able to know what's going on inside of me and where I go from here.

I pulled myself up and out of the bed. I found a hoodie on the floor and pulled it on. I'm assuming its one of the guys but I doubt they'll mind. I guess its lucky that all the stuff I brought to LA was in Ryan's car so I have all my necessities. The majority of my other necessities are at Dominic's house since I practically lived there. I need to get them out of there and to my own house. How? I don't even want to think about it. But I should probably do it soon enough.

"Hey Evie." Greg said as I walked into the living room, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm...okay I guess." I managed a small smile. "Where is Ryan?"

"Oh he had a photoshoot and a meet and greet today but he said he should be home at around three." He said turning his attention to his laptop.

"Oh..okay." I said. I looked at my phone. Still had 45 messages unread from Dominic. I sighed.

"I guess he's been texting?"

"Yeah. 45 messages. My phone was off so God knows how many times he's tried to call me." I said. I closed my eyes for a split second and felt that familiar feeling in my stomach. I opened my eyes and knew what was coming. I made it to the bathroom in record time with a very concerned Greg hot on my tail. I had barely anything in my system so it was a clear watery liquid coming out.

"Evie are you okay?!" Greg yelled from behind the door. I would've responded but more sick came out.

When I finished I came out and said I was fine.

"Dang Evie, what was all that about? Are you sick?"

"I wish I was..." I said, getting a drink of water from the tap.

"What do you mean? I mean if you're vomiting you must be coming down with something."

"No, I'm not sick Greg. I'm pregnant." I said and his face dropped.

"What!"

"Yeah, as if this wasn't messy enough. I'm pregnant." I said.

"You're pregnant?" Another voice came from the doorway. It was Sean. He too looked shocked. I just nodded.

"Oh my god. And what are you going to do?" Greg asked.

"I have no clue. I wish someone would tell me. I mean I'm barely an adult myself, how can I look after another human." I said, it was true.

"Well, one thing is for sure. You will have us to help you out and lets face it, that's alot of babysitters." Sean said, making me smile. He always does that.

I heard the door open again and a very familiar voice. "Hey guys!" Ryan was home. I looked at the clock. It was only 12.30.

"You're back early." Greg said.

"Yeah. Oh hey, you're up. You okay?" He said speaking to me.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled at him.

"Good. Are you hungry?" He asked. The growl in my stomach answered for me. "I'll take that as a yes."

We spent the rest of the day just chilling and I actually laughed a lot. We ate junk food and watched crap on TV. I hadn't heard anything more from Dom so I guess he got the message that I needed my space for a few days.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, I booked a doctors appointment for tomorrow. It's at 11." I said to Ryan as I helped him put his clean laundry away.

"That's good. I'm glad."

"Yeah. Uhm do you think you could maybe come with me? I mean you're the only person I would want there." I asked him. It was true. I didn't wanna be alone and I certainly didn't want Dominic there. He doesn't even know I'm pregnant yet.

"Yeah, of course." He said, smiling. I mirrored his expression.

"Thanks Ryan. You really are the best."

/ Next Day \\\\\\\

We were in the little waiting room at the doctors waiting to be called. I looked at Ryan and smiled.

"Are you nervous?" He asked.

"Just a little." I laughed.

"Evannah Reid?" I heard my name and stood up, I glanced at Ryan who looked a little confused. "Come on." I said. He probably thought he didn't have to go in with me, well no.

I walked down the corridor to Dr Simon's office and entered. Ryan came behind and closed the door. We sat facing him and he checked my details first of all to make sure they were up to date. "Now, what seems to be the problem Miss Reid?"

"Well," I began, "I just found out that I'm pregnant and I wanted just to make sure that everything is okay."

"Oh well congratulations." He said smiling at both of us. He probably thinks Ryan's the father but I'm not going to explain the situation.

"Thanks."

"Well, we'll take a trip next door to the UltraSound room and have a little looksy, shall we?" He said standing up. I nodded and he led the way.

We went into the room and Dr Simon left to get his clipboard. I was sitting on the bed thingy and Ryan was on the chair. I feel 10 times more nervous now. When Dr Simon came back he got me ready for the UltraSound. I laid back and he got the scanner type ting and ran it along my stomach. After a few seconds a little blurb could be seen on the screen, my eyes filled with tears. _That's my child._ The heartbeat was so fast but it calmed me right down to know he or she was just fine.

"There it is, your little boy, or girl." Dr Simon said.

I looked at Ryan who was amazed. He smiled a huge smile at me. The Doctor started taking measurements and said everything was perfect,thank God. He told me I was about 2 and a half months along - more than I thought. And I was due in August. This is crazy. He gave me a few pictures and I put them in my purse and thanked him. I had an appointment in 2 weeks for my 12 week scan. I guess I'll have to start telling people now.

"Wow, that's amazing." Ryan said as we left the building.

"I know, my little ball of life is so cute." I said, causing Ryan to laugh. We got in the car and looked at the pictures again.

"It literally is just a blurb, but its a cute blurb." Ryan said.

"Yeah. Uhm, I feel kind of bad, because Dom doesnt know about all this." I said.

"Yeah. When are you gonna tell him?"

"Now. I think we should stop by his place so I can tell him face to face."

Ryan looked pretty taken aback, "Are you sure?"

"I'm positive, plus I can get my stuff from there as well. Hopefully we can sort some things out." I said, as Ryan began the journey there.

"Okay."

The journey there was about 15 minutes. I told Ryan to wait in the car and if I needed him I would text him. I need to do this on my own. He needs to know. He has a right to know. I can't keep it from him any longer. I made my way to the door and knocked. Within ten seconds he was there. He looked shocked to see me.

"Evannah?"

"Hi Dom." I said.

"Come in." He said, letting me in.

"I just came to get my things if that's okay?" I said, trying not to break down and cry.

He looked devastated when I said that. "Uh yeah, of course."

"And I also need to tell you something." I said.

"Okay.."

"We should probably sit down." I said walking into the living room, sitting on the couch. Dom took the seat across from me, not to close, not too far away. I took a breath and began to talk, "Dominic, there is something you should know. While I was in LA I found out that I'm pregnant."

"What?!" He said, "Pregnant?"

"Yeah." I reached into my pocket and took out the UltraSound images. I handed them over to him. He took them and stared with wide eyes at me then the looked at the pictures. I watched him and his eyes filled with tears.

"Wow..Evannah...I'm speechless." He said. "I'm gonna be a dad?"

"Yeah."

"Look, I'm so happy about this and I want this to work between us. We have something to fight for, we have a baby. A baby that is going to mean the world to us. I don't want this child to be brought into a conflict. I want us to be together and to be happy." He said, starting to cry. "Evie, I am so truly sorry for what I did. It didn't mean a thing and I've been torturing myself over it. I hate myself for what I have done to you. You do not deserve any of this. I wish I could take it all back, but I can't."

"Dom, look, I would love this to work between us but I can't let myself get hurt again. How can I every trust you again? I've never felt so betrayed in all my life. You broke my heart Dominic." I said, by now we were both crying. This is harder that I thought.

"Listen to me," He said, taking my hand, "I will do everything I can to make it up to you. I'll spend the rest of my life making you happy. Please don't let what we have slip away over my stupid mistake. I promise you I will never ever do anything to hurt you. You are my life, Evannah and I love you more than anyone else."

My cheeks were wet with tears. They just kept coming and coming. He was begging me but I can't be with him. He's hurt me too much.

"Dominic I want you to know that I love you too, but I can't be with someone who's cheated on me. This is something that can't be fixed. I'm so sorry, but I can't be with you. It's over." I whispered and slid my engagement ring off. I took and placed it in his hand. I picked up 2 out of the 3 pictures. Leaving one for Dominic.

I stood up and so did he.

"Please, don't do this." He choked out. I had to be strong.

"I'm sorry, goodbye Dominic." I whispered and left his house. I didn't even bother getting my stuff. I still have a key and he'll be out tomorrow so I can get it then. It's best that we have our space for now. I left a hysterical Dominic and made my way to Ryan's car. I got in and started crying.

"Hey..what happened?" Ryan said, concerned.

"That was so hard. It's really over Ryan." I said looking at him. "We're through."

"For good?"

I simply just held up my left hand and that confirmed it for him, no ring.

"And what did he say about the baby?" Ryan asked.

"He said he was happy." I breathed.

"Well at least he didn't ask for you to get rid of it or anything. What about your stuff?"

"I can come back tomorrow while he's not around. Still have his key."

Ryan just nodded and began the journey back to his house. It's crazy how my life has changed so much in the space of three days. I find out I'm pregnant and my fiancee is cheating on me. I'm now a single mother to be. I can't believe this. It's all way too crazy. I decided to check my twitter account since I haven't been on there in so long and my mentions weren't making sense. I had a lot of people tweeting me a link and telling me to read? I just decided to follow the link and see what the fuss is about. I was brought to some sort of gossip website. I scrolled down to see an image of me and Dom with a huge crack down the middle. Its a story about us? I mean what the hell?

**YouTube Phenomenon Dominic (D-Trix) Sandoval CHEATING On longterm girlfriend/ fiancee Evannah Reid!**

_Yes you read it correct! The Dance champ turned Youtube sensation has been caught being unfaithful to his fiancee Evannah Reid! Earlier this week our source tells us that Reid flew home early to surprise Sandoval only to learn that he'd been unfaithful. The pair had recently got engaged after a very long and happy relationship together. You may recognize Miss Reid as the former lover of Mr Josh Hutcherson! Yes Evannah Reid used to date him and that pair were going out for 3 years! What a small small world! The lady Mr Sandoval was cheating with we learn is model and dancer, Lauren Frodermen. Also a contestant on the show that D-trix was a judge on. Our source also tells us on the very same night that Reid flew home and learned of the goings ons she stayed at the pairs good friend Ryan Higas house. It's believed that Sandoval went to his house and tried to speak to Miss Reid but she wasn't interested, this resulted in a struggle between Sandoval, Higa and a few other friends. We learn that D-Trix was removed from the private property estate via security. We know that Evannah has been spending her time at Mr Higas house as the pair have been close for a very long time and we're sure she needs the moral support. Earlier today a fan of Mr Higa spotted him and Miss Reid an the doctors office saying quote:_

_"I recognized Ryan from his videos and I recognized Evannah because she's been in a lot of videos as well. They went to the doctors office right across from my work and I noticed that Evannah still had her ring on her finger. Maybe they will get back together?" _

_When asked about why she thought they were at the doctors office she said:_

_"I don't know but they didn't look sick to me I mean that's really none of our business is it?"_

_We will keep you updated on this story!_

What in the name of God did I just read?


End file.
